<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waltz by froggle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227587">Waltz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggle/pseuds/froggle'>froggle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/F, Kissing, ik mitty dancing is like the only kind of fic we have but, mitty dancing never gets old</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggle/pseuds/froggle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty comforts Mary during Halloween. Written for an anonymous requester inspired by the prompt "Halloween".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitty/Mary (Ghosts TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waltz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy femslash february!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hallowe’en came along with Alison and Mike. To the older ghosts, barely any time passed between their arrival and this autumn. Mary had never really liked autumn as it was the month of her death, but a certain ghost had been there for her many of those seasons. It had just been her, Robin, Annie and Humphrey, but something felt new when Kitty arrived - everything became a little more bearable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the new owners of the house were very modern, it was practically guaranteed they would throw a Hallowe’en party - something the ghosts had only seen on TV. The others were very excited, but Mary had reasons to feel apprehensive. She never joined the rest of the group when Alison and Mike were decorating, and when she did, it was because Kitty wanted to look at Alison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary wouldn’t have really minded, but the celebration’s origins in the supernatural brought back memories. It was upsetting for her to have been executed for witchcraft and now seeing women being allowed to dress up as witches with no repercussions. Alison soon figured out why the ghost had been absent and apologised for not noticing sooner. Alison said she’d understand if Mary didn’t want to join in. The ghost was thankful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The evening of the party arrived and all the ghosts were excited to see some familiar faces. All except one, of course. Mary was wandering around the house, far away from the party. She was perfectly content, or at least that’s what she told herself. She couldn’t help still feeling left out even though she knew she would be more comfortable on her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitty was almost too caught up in all the excitement to notice someone was missing - she’d been too busy complimenting girls on their dresses and makeup, especially Alison. Alison! She’d know where Mary was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, she didn’t really feel good about coming to the party, considering what the celebration was,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the hostess explained. Kitty felt bad for not thinking about it before and immediately set off to find her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitty found Mary near the back of the house, not crying, but looking like she wanted to. She hadn’t seen her in this state in decades. Kitty was the only person Mary would open up to like this. The noblewoman sat next to her friend. Mary turned to Kitty with teary eyes and held her hand. Party music played muffledly at the other side of the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mary…” Kitty whispered eventually. She was interrupted by arms wrapping around her waist. The woman felt drips on her dress which quickly dissolved into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorries, Kitty…” Mary said between sobs. The other woman was shocked - it was usually her crying, but she never felt the need to apologise for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mary,” She replied, “don’t be sorry.” Mary wiped her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slow waltz played in the background. Kitty stood up and held out her hand. She had only ever seen men asking women to dance, so she felt a little out of place even though she’d always wanted to. Mary looked at the outstretched palm in front of her and took it. Her touch was soft on Kitty’s hand. She tightened her grip and they stared at each other for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitty…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mary?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“‘Ow does one… waltz?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t really know…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary had never got the chance to dance as it was considered sinful for her, and Kitty had mostly been left out of balls held at Button House. “Well, I have seen men put their hands around the shoulders of the women they dance with, but neither of us are men…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mary went slightly pink under the ash on her face and awkwardly positioned her hand on her counterpart’s shoulder. Kitty’s cheeks became tinted with a deep red and she did the same, but more relaxed. She took Mary’s free hand and held it out to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happens next?” Mary said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I think we step to the rhythm like this…” Kitty demonstrated. As the song went on and the couple got more used to waltzing, Mary became less tense and Kitty couldn’t help but grin widely. The next song wasn’t a waltz, but it was a similar pace and just as romantic. Kitty halted and gulped. She shyly placed her hands on her partner’s hips and felt weird in her stomach. Mary confidently copied. They held each other and rocked gently to the beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank yous, Kitty…” Mary softly spoke. There was a pause as the two looked into each others’ eyes once again. “I love yous.” The woman smiled. Kitty blushed deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Mary…” She searched into the brown irises of her partner and leaned upwards. “Can I… kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary’s expression became fonder. Her eyelids closed and she craned her neck downwards until her lips met those of the noblewoman’s. Her touch was like velvet and soft. A more upbeat song began and they drew apart. Neither knew any modern dances that well, but it was just the two of them so they didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The women danced down the halls together and arrived back at the party discreetly. There were more guests than any previous house parties, so they almost completely blended in. Although, they did need to find a free spot on the dance floor so as to not pass through any livings. Between songs, Mary and Kitty admired all the guests’ costumes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hallowe’en no longer felt so bad to Mary after that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>